Break Up
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Stan loves everything thing about Kyle. StanKyle


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Break Up

Summary: Stan loves everything thing about Kyle. StanKyle

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: StanKyle

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: The song 'Break Up' by Kim Sozzi.

Comments: Originally this was going to be a Craig and Tweek story but, honestly, after I actually READ the lyrics I figured it was more of a Stan and Kyle story, because I can't see Craig telling Tweek he wanted to break up just to get Tweek upset. . . . But, Stan. . . .

_Lyrics – Song-fic (They cannot hear it)_

----------

Break Up

----------

_You look kind of cute when you're mad _

_Your eyes are pretty when you look sad _

_Nothing's like a salty kiss _

_Tasting the tears, the tears on your lips _

Stan ran his hand up and down Kyle's side, his other arm being used to prop his head up. "Kyle?" He asked quietly as his fingers deftly slipped under the waist of the other's pants.

"Hnn?" Was the rather intelligent reply from said-addressed red-head.

"I wanna say something." Stan pressed against the teen briefly, before pulling away and crawling out of the bed they were sharing.

_We always forgive and forget _

_It's funny how we feel no regret _

_Cats and dogs in black and white _

_Picking a fight, we're feeling alright _

Kyle pushed up on his elbows, one eyebrow rising in curiosity "What about?"

Stan took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how to say it."

"Hmm?" With a slight groan, Kyle pushed himself up, and stood, stretching his arms above his head. "What the fuck are you talking about, dude?" He dropped his arms back down with a sigh.

_We should break up _

'_Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up _

_We should break up _

'_Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up _

_We should break up _

'_Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up _

_We should break up _

'_Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up _

"Kyle," Stan started, eyes downcast, hands fidgeting at his sides. "I- I don't think we can do this any. . longer."

Kyle's mouth opened slowly in disbelief, his own hands raising again, but this time to touch the others arm. "What," His voice died for a moment. Licking his lips he tried again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Stan paused to sigh and pull away from the hands. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

_We should break up _

"Ah," Kyle choked back a sob. "Why?" He hands reached back out and gripped Stan's arm tightly. "What did I do?"

Stan looked away, biting his bottom lip. "Nothing, you did nothing. It's just. ." Stan looked back at the other eyebrows furrowed and mouth turned down into a frown. "I'm just not," Stan pulled gently on his captured arm. "Satisfied."

Chin trembling, Kyle burst out. "WHAT?" He wretched his hands away. "What the FUCK do you mean? Not 'satisfied'!"

_Come on baby let it all out _

_It's easy to get caught in a round-about _

_Better to let off the steam _

_Then blowing the fuse if you know what I mean _

Stan looked away, biting his lip again. "It's just," He paused to cough into his hand. "I'm not getting everything I wanted out of this relationship."

"How DARE you!" Kyle yelled, hands curling into fists. "After- After EVERYTHING? You told me you'd never leave me! That the SACRIFICE of my FAMILY wasn't in vain!" Tears slid down angry red cheeks. "Was it all a lie or just part of some sick JOKE?"

"It wasn't a joke," It was Stan's turn to reach out for the other. "I really do care for you, I just. . . It's time for us to move on." He brushed Kyle's arm with his fingers. "I think you would be happier with someone else."

_We should break up _

'_Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up _

_We should break up _

'_Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up _

"Oh no! Don't try to play this off as 'I think it's would be better for you'. YOU DON'T CARE! So don't PRETEND you do!" Jerking back, Kyle stumbled back against the bed and almost fell. "I can't BELIEVE this! You LIEING sonova-"

Stan grinned widely as he grabbed the other and roughly pressed his mouth to the others, tongue pushing past slightly parted lips, devouring all other words. He pressed against the teen, forcing them both onto the bed.

Their mouths parted but only long enough for Kyle to make a noise that sounded like: "Movafukr." Kyle pushed against Stan's chest, trying to push the other off him. "What the hell?" He growled when distance was put between them.

_I know we are two of a kind _

_I know we'll get through the bump and the grind _

_And how I don't care if we build it up _

_Just to tear it down _

"Mmm," Stan smiled up at Kyle then attacked the teen's neck, biting, lick and sucking at Kyle's collarbone. With another 'hmm'd noise, he grabbed the hands trying to move him and held them above the others head.

"Ahn," Kyle's back arched up. "Dude!" He glared down at Stan with one eye squeezed shut. "Watah 'ell?"

Stan leaned back up and caught Kyle's mouth with his own. "Dude, I'm so in love with you." Releasing Kyle's hands Stan hugged the teen around his waist. "Never let me tell you otherwise."

_We should break up _

'_Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up _

_We should break up _

'_Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up _

"What?" Kyle glared, with both eye this time, at Stan's ear. "What the fuck just happened dude?"

Stan leaned up, nuzzling his nose against Kyle's. "You're so cute when you're mad." Stan kissed the teen playfully. "Your face gets all red and it looks like your going to explode."

Kyle stared up blankly. Then, slowly, he placed his hands on the others chest and with a sweet grin he pushed the other off the bed roughly. "I _love_ you too, dude."

_We should break up_

----------

:twitches:

. . . . . . . . . elohfuckingel

:giggles: I'm watching the Fingerbang episode.

Oh, and this utterly sucks. I apologize.

:spazs:dances:

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


End file.
